NejiTen Lemon
by HinataUzumaki-SakuraUchiha
Summary: It's Tenten's birthday. Will she get get the Birthday Present she wants?
1. Chapter 1

Tenten looked into her mirror that reflected her blushing, smiling face. It was her birthday today. she applied her make up and her new dress she spent from dawn to dusk looking for with her closest friend Hinata Hyuga. Tenten chose a back Yukata with red dragons following from her ankles to her slender waist. Hinata on the other hand chose a violet Yukata with blue roses spaced out across her body. Since it was her birthday, Sakura Haruno (another one of her friends) suggested they should go to a festival. Of course Sakura was going to go with Sasuke Uchiha. They had been going out for at least a year now, and of course Hinata was going to go with Naruto Uzumaki (they had been going out since the ninja war ended also about a year ago now).

Tenten sat there spaced out thinking about how tonight could end. A huge cheeky grin spread across her face from ear to ear. She thought about herself and Neji Hyuga and about if Naruto wasn't there to bring him back she would be lost in her own world searching for the way out of the pain it would of caused not being able to tell her loved one how she felt. Obviously Tenten wasn't smiling at that thought, something much more passionate had crossed her mind.

Soon after the brown haired Kunoichi heard a stern knock on her door. she rushed down the stairs to find her team mate (love of her life) Neji stood there at the door in his traditional Japanese cloth. she scanned his body shoulders to toe, then she slowly raised her head to look at his pale face. Tenten blushed as she looked gormless at him. Neji noticed she was wearing her new Yukata and turned away hoping that she didn't see his cheeks turn red. He stuck out his hand (still facing ahead) and muttered "Shall we".

Tenten snapped out of her fantasy, smiled and replied "We shall". She took his hand, Tenten could feel the heat from his hand flowing through her body. She never knew holding hands could be such a big deal Neji could feel it too but he was to stubborn to admit it. Often thoughts of him and Tenten crossed his mind, but the thing was they never crossed... they stayed.

Tenten as clumsy as she was, too busy focusing on her and Neji didn't notice the broken slab on the floor and tripped over it. and Neji as fast as he was, saw her dramatically fall and so he leaned in and wrapped his muscular arms around her petit body. For a moment it was like they had frozen in time. People walked past and smiled at the thought because every one in Konaha knew that they were (in Neji's way of things) destined to be together.

Tenten looked into his pearl eyes, as he looked into her forest like eyes. Neji was the first to notice what happened, just after he got a hold of himself his body automatically moved by its self causing his arms to back away form his favorite team mate. Tenten's eyes widened as she fell once again to the hard cold concrete. Neji flinched as her head loudly thumped onto the floor. After the little incident Neji quickly went to help her out but before he did she sat up and rubbed her head as she blushed in embarrassment. She laughed. Neji was relieved to see her smile.

"Ah, sorry I let go."

"Haha, no Neji its fine. I'm sorry for being so clumsy. any way I can't expect to have a birthday with out birthday beats. Can I?"

Neji's smile brightened as he helped her up. They carried on with their tracks to the festival.

* * *

Hope it wasn't too bad I will upload chapter 2 soon :)


	2. Chapter 2

"Tenten!"

Tenten looked up to see hair blonde haired friend Ino Yamanaka running towards her in a purple Yukata whilst dragging her date Sai behind her. soon after Hinata and Sakura followed behind with their dates.

"Uh, Tenten-chan?"

"Yes Hinata?"

"Naruto-kun and I got you a present."

Hinata handed Tenten a small navy blue box complimented with a shinny black ribbon tied around it in a bow slightly of to the left of the box. Tentens eyes widened because she wasn't expecting any gifts, her small hands reached out to the box. Hinata placed it onto her palms.

"Thank you guys!"

Tenten hugged Hinata as Hinata hugged Tenten. She didnt hug Naruto instead she clenched her fist and bumped it with Naruto's. Tenten looked at the box and slowly opened it making sure it would burn into her memory she lifted the top as the ribbon fell and hung from her palms. Beautiful. It was beautiful. It was a silver chain with a crimson ruby. Tentens eyes welled up with tears.

"Thanks so much."

Naruto pulled Hinata to his side, smiled and said...

"Thank _you _Tenten, you deserved this."

She faced towards Neji and he could tell what she was saying from looking into her eyes. He picked the necklace out of the box. Tenten moved her right side letting Neji put the necklace around her neck. He could smell her sweet fragrance. "Oh yeah I almost forgot!" said Sakura and Ino in perfect unison. They both pulled presents out from their bags. In got Tenten a new set of Kunai (Like Minato's) and Sakura got Tenten a new scroll for summoning.

About 5 minutes later everyone else caught up. Tenten felt a little sad because Neji didn't even wish her happy birthday.

The sunset into the horizon. In a group they went stall to stall trying food and playing games. Tenten noticed this certain small stall with a rack of different masks. She quickly hurried over and her huge chocolate eyes widened as she spotted this cute cat mask with slim eyes. Kiba Inuzuka not getting Tenten anything for her birthday, felt bad so he pulled out his wallet from his Japanese cloth and walked towards her.

"Tenten?"

"Oh Kiba! What do you need?"

"Do you want that mask?"

"Yeah, I'm just about to get it."

"Put your purse away Tenten. I'll get it, for your birthday."

"Thanks Kiba!"

Kiba sweetly smiled at Tenten. 'Get away from _my_ Tenten _you_ insolent mut' Neji thought. He started to get jealous and Tenten though she had done something wrong so she decided to give him a little space. After a while everyone was exhausted from running around so Lee bought a set of fireworks. They all went to a quiet field near a small lake and lit a small fire.  
They all laughed, joked and danced around as the fireworks exploded into millions of colours as they fell and disappeared into the starry night sky. Everyone enjoyed them selves appart from Neji. He sat at the back and watched Tenten and Kiba laugh. Sai stood up helping Ino. "We're going now guys!" Ino broadcasted to her friends. The remaining Kunoichi knew exactly what they were up too. Hinata blushed and giggled, Sakura winked then giggled too, "Don't have too much fun." Temari said, then Tenten stood, waved then shouted "Have a nice time you guys!" winked then giggled like the other three. She sat back down and laughed more with Kiba as Sai and Ino left hand in hand. Hinata and Sakura wandered over to Kiba and Tenten while Naruto and Sasuke tried to light the fireworks.

"You look like you having fun." Sakura said

"Yeah we are, I mean who wouldn't on a night like this!" Replied Tenten

About two hours had passed and everyone was now drinking. "Hey you guys, We are going to go now. I'm tired and it's a drag". Shikamaru, Temari, Choji and Shino decided to leave.

Neji still hadn't said a word.

"How about we light the sparklers"

"Oh yeah, sure!"

Lee handed out a sparkler to everyone. He finally got to Neji.

"Hey what's the matter?"

"As if you would know."

Neji's eyes wandered of to Tenten who was chasing Kiba around with the lit sparkler. _'Hmph why Kiba, I have known her for longer. It's not fair one bit'. _"Tenten, huh?" Lee sweetly smiled at Neji and placed him self next to him. "You know Neji, when we first joined team 9 as a group I had a thing for Tenten, I tried to get her to notice me but..."

"Hey Kiba! Lets go over to the lake!"

"Okay wait there a sec."

Kiba ran after Tenten to the lake. The Kunoichi of weapons took off her shoes and lifted her hands towards her Yukata as she started to untie it. Kiba's eyes widened whilst he blushed. Tenten knew Kiba was the only person to see her and to be honest that's who she wanted it to be. Tenten's instincts told her that Neji would never fall in love her because he was to focused on his destiny and the fate of the Hyuga clan. Kiba also started to remove his clothing. She grabbed on to his muscular arms and pulled him towards her. He grabbed her hand then walked towards the lake. He leaned down and placed his hands behind her knee's so her could pick her up. Kiba carried Tenten into the lake. 


	3. Chapter 3

Kiba gently let Tenten down into the freezing water.

"It's freezing Kiba!" Kiba smirked and pulled Tenten into an embrace.

"Warm enough for ya, Ten?"

"It is now" Tenten buried her face into Kiba's neck holding him tightly as he wrapped his arms around her nude waist.

Kiba shook Tenten off his neck to look at her. She looked back into his tiny pupils. Kiba put his soft lips next to her ears and quietly whispered  
" I have wanted this for so long"  
He closed his eyes as Tenten did the same and she put her hands onto his cheeks pulling him closer. The Kunoichi softly pouted her lips. Now their mouths are inches away from making contact. So close yet so far. Tenten wanted this moment to come faster but Kiba wouldn't let it. He wanted to save this memory. Almost. Tenten quickly pulled away. She kept her left hand on his cheeks and a finger from the other hand on his lips making sure he does not say a word. She turned her head to the right in the direction where Sakura, Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto, Lee and Neji were. Kiba grabbed her wrist.

"What's going on Tenten?"

"Shhh, I think some one is coming."

A rustle came from the bushes and appearing from them was the one and only tall and handsome brown haired Ninja... (Yep you've guessed it) Neji Hyuga.

"Every one is leaving now."

Neji sighed as he lifted his head towards '_the mut_' and Tenten, opening his eyes widely to see their cold empty clothing on the dirty stones. His Pearl eyes widened even more hoping he doesn't see the one only sight he never would want. Tenten and Kiba, together, closer than he could imagine. He fixed his eyes with Tenten's.

"W-what is going on here?!" Neji said with despair

'This can't be. Tenten's_mine_ and only _mine_ why is she with _him_? Out of all people I was sure she was In love with _me_. So why Tenten? Why?'

"U-uh, Neji?" Tenten said

They both walked back to the shore hand in hand. Tenten stood still as Neji looked deeply into her eyes like he was staring into her soul. Kiba quickly scurried over to his clothes putting them back on lastly covering up his perfect abs. A few minutes had now passed and Neji was looking at both Tenten and Kiba with disgust. Then he slowly walked towards the two. Tenten had no idea what was coming and flinched in fear. Neji then stopped again '_What? What's going on? Does she really dislike me this much, she would flinch if I came close to her? Tenten you don't know how much you are hurting me right now. Why are you causing me so much pain?_'. He shut his eyes and walked towards Tenten again.

Grabbing her wrist Neji said "We're going."

Kiba grabbed the other hand as soft as he could so he didn't hurt her.

"Why does she have to go with you?!"

Neji stopped once again. He turned slowly around trying to control his rage, he clenched his fist whilst activating his Byakugan and furiously hit Kiba sending him to the ground.

"NEJI STOP IT, WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU?!" Tenten shouted, she quickly ran to her Yukata, then quickly put it back on and kneeled down to Kiba grabbing his hand.

"You're mine." Neji said quietly

"What?"

"You're mine Tenten."

She heard him this time round. Kiba stood back up. He let go of Tenten's hand walking towards Neji.

"You're right Neji. Tenten is yours but if you do one thing to even hurt her, I will hunt you down and kill you my self." He growled furiously into Neji's ear.

"K-kiba" Tenten sobbed.

"It's okay Ten, I know you're in love with him. But if any thing happens you come to me." Kiba turned and smiled and walked of home.


	4. Chapter 4

"N-neji" Tenten was now in tears. Neji turned to her, the look of disgust slowly turned into a look of sorrow. "I'm s-so s-sorry, Neji" He started to walk towards the way he came trying not to let his tears show. Clenching his fist and squeezing his eyes shut, tears just poured from his waterline, running down his cheeks and then finally of his chin. He again stopped. All Neji could hear was the sound of his own beating broken heart and Tenten sobbing behind him. He dramatically fell to his knee's covering his hands over his perfect shaped closed eyes.

"N-neji?" The kunoichi stood on her feet and slowly walked over the cold and dead stones. Now stood behind her beloved she reached out her shaky arm and went to place it on Neji shoulder. He pushed her hand away and he was now facing her making direct contact. Both sobbing and staring into one another's eyes. "W-why are you crying?"

"Because I-" He stood on his feet, Remembering what Lee said to him earlier that night.

"You know Neji, when we first joined team 9 as a group, I had a thing for Tenten. I tried to get her to notice me but I could tell after lets say a few months she was always looking at you. Always pushing herself harder for you. Every thing she did as for you Neji. If you still don't understand what I'm trying to say, I'm trying to say that she is in love with you."

Taking her hands and pulling her in close, embracing her tightly yet softly. Then he whispered into her ears...

"Because I- I love you Tenten."

Her puffy red eyes shot open, she was glowing. "Neji..."

"Hm?" Neji replied

"I-I love you too.."

Pulling her closer, she could feel his smirk on her neck. He took her small delicate hand into his warm palms and they walked back to the others hand in hand. No one. No one was there. Everybody left. Tenten chuckled as she pulled Neji by his hand to this certain spot where she found one left over firework, attached to this firework was a little note from the other kunoichi. 'Good Luck Tenten'


	5. Chapter 5

Tenten covered her mouth with her hand whilst her shoulders shook, Neji looked at her and smiled because he was relieved to see Tenten laugh. He reached out towards the firework, let go of Tentens hand and walked over to the spot where Naruto and Sasuke had lit the fireworks. Neji knelt down and pulled a match from his pocket quickly setting the bottom of the firework a light. The Hyuga hurried back to Tenten grabbing her hand and embracing her from behind whilst resting his chin on her shoulders.

"You ready Tenten?" Her grip tightened on his hand

"Never have been more ready in my life" They smiled sweetly to each other than both placed their delicate eyes on the firework as they watched it slowly launch it's self into the navy blue sky and disperse into a million different colours. Tenten looked into the Hyuga's eyes as he watched the firework slowly disappear because she could see the reflection clearly. Soon after Neji moved his hands to Tenten's waist as he looked into her eyes.

"You look beautiful tonight Tenten" He smiled softly. She blushed at the comment her beloved made.

"W-well, Neji you u-uh always look handsome." The brown haired kunoichi lowered her head look to make the situation less embarrassing. He put his hand under her chin lifting her face to his. "Now, I want you to repeat that whilst looking at me so I can watch you blush." Neji smirked.

"N-no It's too embarrassing" She buried her face into the nape of his smooth pale neck. Neji's embrace tightened.

"Well today has been a roller coaster of emotions hasn't it?" Neji said. Tenten agreed.

"You know what? I haven't given you a Birthday present yet have I?" She looked up at Neji to see him smirking.

"I have something in store for you Tenten." before she could object he placed his lips against hers, the girl's eyes opening in shock then slowly shutting her eyes. 'My first kiss, my first kiss stolen from me by Neji. I don't think I could of asked for a better present' Tenten thought. Neji's tongue made its way between Tenten's lips.

"N-neji" He pushed his tongue further into her mouth, both tongue's wrestling for domination. The kiss growing deeper and deeper. Finally he broke the kiss, they were both panting trying to get back the breath they had just lost in that passionate kiss. Neji quickly picked up Tenten bridal style and jumped his way tree to tree back to Tenten's apartment.

* * *

**_Time for Lemon ;~; I'm going to feel so pervy after this e-e_**


	6. Chapter 6

Going through the quickest shortcut to Tenten's apartment Neji thought 'Why take things so fast?'. After thinking this he spotted the training grounds (where Lee often challenged Neji) through some of the tree's. The muscular male started to take a left turn towards the grounds whilst still carrying Tenten bridal style. "Neji, my house is the opposite way. Where are we going?" The Hyuga looked at her and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

Stopping at the training ground, still carrying her, Neji walk over to one of the three stumps of wood. He gently put her down and his hand slid down her waist walking her back into one of the stumps. Tenten's hands slid up Neji's shirt tracing every little detail of his abs. Whilst his slowly moved up her hips passed her breasts as he started to gently stroke her collar bones with his thumb.

This slight pleasure made Tenten grip Neji's shirt and pull him forward, she stood onto her tip-toes and whispered into his ears "Neji, why are you making me wait?" Neji replied with a growl. Once again picking her up bridal style. He then started to jump thorugh each tree with a cheetah like agility.

Arriving out side of Tenten's apartment, Neji moved towards the Oak door; his love still in his arms. Tenten wrapping her hands around her Neji's neck seductively whispered "Hurry and open the door". Neji trying and failing desperately to suppress his lust, kicked open the door.

"Aw, I hope you will pay for that Neji." Tenten laughed

"I have a better way of repaying you." Neji smirked as he pushed his lips against hers.

"I need more than that." She winked then jumped out of his arms, running inside giggling like a school girl. Neji obviously followed. He ran up the creaking stair case and then into the bedroom. But, it empty...

He then activated his Byakugan to find his Tenten but he chakra signature was not in the room any where. Neji turned to look over his shoulder to see Tenten's Yukata and undergarments leading to the bathroom. He deactivated his Byakugan and walked slowly pass the clothing and grabbed the brass door handle slowly pulling it down trying to get a hold of him self 'This isn't like you Neji, calm down' he thought to himself but as soon as he opened the door his downstairs half didn't agree with him one bit. What he saw when he walked into the bathroom was a sight good enough to put any tough man into a coma, (A.K.A Neji) He started to feel the cloth around him tighten, but this was to no surprise after seeing Tenten's curvy silhouette, through the shower curtains. Her hands slowly raised to her hair pulling out the little buns, letting the brown silk fall to her back.

Not being able to stand this discomfort down below anymore he rid him self of his clothes. And gently stepped towards the shower. He pulled back the curtain to see a slender back complimented with smooth thick silky hair. He stepped in, grabbing Tenten's waist from behind pulling her into an embrace. His hand moved from her stomach up to her perfectly round breast whilst the other reached out towards the shower knob turning it on letting the water run down their naked bodies.


End file.
